The present invention comprises a new Verbena, botanically known as Verbena hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘VEAZ0033’.
‘VEAZ0033’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium sized inflorescences, red rose flowers with a peach starpattern, medium green, un-divided leaves and a semi-upright plant habit.
‘VEAZ0033’ originated from mutation found in July 2012 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The parent plant was P3088-3 with more spreading growth habit.
‘VEAZ0033’ was selected as one flowering cutting of the stated plant in July 2012 and immediately reproduced.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘VEAZ0033’ was accomplished when stem tip cuttings were propagated in July 2012 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.